We belong together
by Jaliceloving
Summary: She has the looks, the confidence and the boyfriend. He has a new life in a new town. On a dark night Rosalie's life is turned upside down, has Emmett got the ability to change her mind that not every man is like Royce? Or will she shut him out?
1. Facing death

**Hello (: **

**I have given up on my Jasper/Alice story. Couldn't get into it :o **

**Anyway, just thought i'd try a Rosalie/Emmett one :D **

**So It's rated M for a reason, some people might find graphic description. Some might not find it bad, some might, just warning. **

**Anyway ****Disclaimer: I do not own any of these. All rights go to **** Stephanie (:  
**

* * *

**Rosalie**

I hated having arguments, my mom and dad always seemed to gang up on me, I hated it. They just didn't want their little girl growing up, they had seen their boy get on with his life, now they didn't want their fifteen year old daughter to date anyone. Yes, the arguments were about my current relationship with Royce. I didn't understand their problem until today, giving me the whole 'he's not right for you' 'he doesn't know you' but clearly they have no idea what he is like under that name. His family was a huge name in this little town, they owned the biggest lot, they held a lot of parties that everyone enjoyed, but with the huge popularity, came a lot of stories, I was convinced a lot of them were made up.

After being told to stay in my room for the rest of the night I stormed upstairs, slamming the bedroom door before looking at my phone. There was no way on earth I was going to stay here all night, I had plans to meet Royce, and I was going to stick to them.

Tonight was the time he spent with his mates, but they finally wanted to meet me, so of course I agreed, he would protect me. What was the worst that could happen?

I tucked my dress into my trousers and put them on, I didn't want to be caught coming back in just a short skirt, if that was I was going to be caught. I put my phone in my bag with a pair of heels before zipping it up, I had to look good for my man.

"Where the hell are you going?" I heard a small hiss from behind me, I knew exactly it was Jasper, I knew that voice from anywhere. I turned towards him, his floppy blond hair and tall, lean stature towered over me. He liked to act the dad of the house, even though our father still lived here.

"No where" I lied, of course I was going somewhere, of course I was going to meet my boyfriend. My family; Mom Kayla, Dad Gavin and of course my brother Jasper, didn't really like the fact I was dating a college student, English lad Royce. I thought he was the most amazing guy on the earth, so convinced he wouldn't hurt me, he wouldn't even hurt a fly. He cares so much about me, and seeing as it was my birthday in a week he wanted to show me exactly how much I meant to him. I was a little worried though, losing my virginity is such a big thing.

I looked at Jasper and then backed away.

"Angela wanted to go through some homework." I lied, "Don't tell mom!" I made sure. "Or dad!" I was easy at lying, not sure why. I looked at the time before grinning, he was unconvinced that was the real reason, but he let me go, and I ran down the road. I pulled out my dress that I'd tucked into my jeans and pulled my jeans off, putting them in the near by bush. I took my pumps off and took out a pair of heels from my bag,slipping them on and then made sure I wasn't out of breath before turning the corner, seeing Royce there.

Something was a little different about him though, he seemed. Drunk. "Hey" I called, walking over to him, seeing his arm out ready for me to cuddle against his body.

**Emmett **

"Why don't you get the last box from the van?" My mom, Mandy told me to. Living in this new little town in Texas, it just seemed unusual, I was used to big cities and lots of people, today since being here an hour already one person has walked past my house. It was insane.

I nodded though, and walked out of the new house and down to the van, getting it out and slamming the door shut, telling the men then can go. Once I unpacked most of my bedroom stuff I thought it would be a good idea to ring my girlfriend from back home. Well now this was home so back in Tennessee.

I got up, searching the house for a phone, or some money for me to call from a pay phone in town, if I found some money I had to find my way into town. I would walk it, a nice mild night, I wasn't going to be lazy.

"What are you looking for?" My mom said to me, I was now on my hands and knees, going through packed boxes my mom hasn't done.

"Where is the money? The jar?" I asked, seeing her point to on top of the fridge, why didn't I look there? It always was there back home, so it would be in the same place.

I took out enough for at least a five minute call, just to check she was alright. I didn't want to forget her, she was the love of my life, well so I thought, I didn't exactly know what love was. I just said I loved her, maybe for the sake of it? Who knows, she was the one to say it to me first, and I just copied.

I called to my mom, telling her I'd be back in an hour tops, town wasn't far from what I remembered, and the phone call wouldn't take more then five minutes.

The air was dry, wasn't bad at all, but we were in Texas. I only wore my white shirt, so I could be seen in the dark I hated walking in the dark at the best of times. I have been told that I wasn't one to meet in a dark alley but really? I was a wimp compared to many weedy looking guys.

Of course if someone was to throw a punch at me I would react badly. Stick up for myself.

I was only walking for five minutes when I heard a loud scream. My heart thudded against my chest, that was a scream of pain, I couldn't just do anything, I knew it was a woman, and I felt it was my job, as someone who heard to go to her help. Although there was one problem. I wasn't sure where the scream was coming from. I was surrounded by trees, and it echoed all around me. "Hello?" Yeah like that was going to help you idiot.

**Rosalie**

"Get off me!" I screamed, feeling Royce's hands slide up my thighs, his friends had me pinned to the ground, I couldn't get away, I tried to free them, but they were so strong. I screamed louder as I felt him where I knew was wrong, why was he doing this? I knew he was drunk, but I was his girlfriend, his diamond as he called me. "Royce, please!" I begged.

I wasn't sure exactly how this happened, I did know that his friends were telling him to 'show off his girl' to them, I wasn't sure exactly what that mean, well now I did. Their breaths stank, it made me want to be sick.

It was only when I felt him roughly inside of me that I screamed, the pain, it wasn't anything good, everyone's first time was meant to be special, this was not special.

I screamed louder as he didn't give me time, but I felt something hit me, something sharp I knew that, I felt blood down the side of my face.

There was a lot more of this, I was battered, they hit me over and over, taking it in turns to 'have a go' with me. I was crying so hard, but I knew this was only turning them on much more, I knew they were getting most of their kicks with hearing me scream, it just was a reflex though, I couldn't help but not be quiet.

My hands were still pinned above my head as they all had a go. I just stayed there, crying as I wished I was dead, wish they would stop and I could be on my own.

My clothes were sticking to me, as if they were wet. I knew I was in a pool of my own blood though, I just didn't care, I wanted the pain to stop.

It did in the end, seemed like forever. I heard them talking about what to do, then Royce told them to run, told them she was going to die anyway, no need to get help. Thanks, love you too.

**Emmett **

I saw a few men run past me, as if they were in a rush to get somewhere, or from something. It only made me run quicker, seeing their hands full of blood and run as if something was after them I just needed to know what it was. I turned the corner, seeing a girl on the road, covered in her blood, her dress up by her waist, her underwear down her thighs and cuts all over her body, as if someone had a great time beating. It was only then when I realised that the men running past me were responsible. I mentally kicked myself for not noting what they looked like.

I ran over to the girl, I slowly put her dress down, she might appreciate it. "Can you hear me?" I shook her body, but only got a flutter of her eyes. I looked for her phone, finally seeing it had just enough battery, just hoped she had money on the phone. "I'm calling 911" I mumbled, I needed to help this girl.

* * *

**Review? :o **


	2. Why am i still here?

**Helllllo (: **

**Just another short upload. I got one review for the first one. I felt a little sad :'( **

**Anyway, i own nothing. Rosalie and Emmett are not mine. Or Jasper or Royce. **

**I do own however Emmett's mom and Jasper/Rosalie's parents. :L  
**

* * *

**[ Rosalie ]**

"Whats her name?"

"I don't know, I just found her"

"Is there any clue in her purse?"

There was a slight pause.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale "

"Rosalie? Rosalie sweetheart can you hear me?"

My head turned slightly to the side, my eyes opening, but they were blurred out, I just saw a dark figure in front of me.

"Rosalie. I'm a nurse, we're going to take you to the hospital, get you checked out"

I never responded, there was no point, I just moved my hand around, tapping a rather warm soft hand, I took it, having no idea who it was, but I just wanted someone to hold onto. I heard him tell me I was safe, I knew it was a guy, no woman had a deep voice like this. Not that I know of anyway.

I felt something cover my mouth and nose, I knew it was an oxygen mask. Then there was hands all over me, I just tensed, and I guess they felt me, they kept telling me they were sorry and then told me before they touched me. So they knew what happened?

Time past, very slowly, it seemed like days for me. I still kept my eyes closed, I couldn't see anything, why try? I heard a rather loud beeping noise, glad to know my hearing wasn't effected. I turned my head, wanting to know where I was, I opened my eyes, things were much clearer. I saw my name on a a wall with my details on the side, it was surprising how easy it was to know a lot about someone with a look at a driving licence. I looked at the heart monitor before over to my right, seeing no one on the chair, great, woke up on my own.

I watched as I saw a doctor come in, check my pulse and heart rate before telling me my parents were going to be here soon. So who found me? Who contacted the ambulance? Who saw me in this state and then ran off?

My parents were going to kill me, oh no. I was going to have to face the truth, going to have to tell someone. I'm surprised that the police haven't been contacted yet.

"Rose" I heard someone whisper, no wait I knew that voice. Jasper. My head turned to the side, seeing him watching me, seeing his upset face. I was close to my brother, of course we had our moments, but he was always there for me, and I loved it. I felt his warm touch on my hand, I looked down at it, seeing it all cut.

"I'm sorry" I felt a tear down my face. "I'm so sorry"

I felt Jasper just wrap his arms around my neck, hugging me close as I let the cries come out, making them harder, painful.

"Who did this to you?" I heard him mumble into my hair, I didn't want to tell him, I didn't want to prove to my parents, to my brother that Royce was worst then they even thought. Sure they said he was an evil man, but did they ever think he was this low? Doubt it or they would of made sure it was unable for me to see him.

"Rose! Who did this?" I heard his voice raise, then he was gone, I looked up, he was just staring at me. "Rose I want to know who hurt you?" he came back to me and I put my hand on his, shaking my head a little. Was I afraid of my own voice or something? Since that man found me I hadn't said much, just that I was sorry. "Please" Jasper begged.

"It..." I was ashamed to tell my brother who raped me, beat me and left me to die. I wanted to die, that was the worst thing In my life, was there anything that came anywhere near being as bad?

"I am so sorry" I repeated myself.

"What for? You've not done anything wrong Rose, you've not done anything" Jasper made that clear, but I couldn't help but feel I've let him down. Was telling him a bad thing? If I made sure he wouldn't tell mom and dad then it was alright. Right? Sure I would tell the police, there was no way I was going to let him do this to the next girlfriend that trusted him. I just didn't want anyone but the police to know.

Was that right though? Surely I would have to go through courts. Get evidence, or maybe they have already done that?

After a lot of thinking, I thought that they were going to find out sooner or later, why he wasn't over and why he was put in jail. As I opened my mouth I looked over to the door, hearing it open. My mom was standing there with Royce. Royce was there with my mom.

"Look who I've brought, thought it might make you feel better" My mom smiled at me as if this was a good thing, I just looked at Jasper, seeing him watch me like I was going to pull a gun out and shoot everyone in the hospital.

"Rose?" His English accent filling the room, it made me feel sick. I wanted to be sick.

* * *

**[ Emmett ] **

"You can go now Mr McCarty" The police woman said when she entered the room. I nodded, grabbing my stuff before going outside, the warm air hitting me. It was midnight, but it was still warm. I walked back home, having no phone, and my cell out of action because I lost it a few weeks back. I had no way of contacting my mom, I told the police this and they said they were going to pop round to tell my mom that I was giving a statement. I walked down the road a little shaken up, first day in this little town of Texas and I've found a girl nearly dead. Being raped.

I told the Police everything, from the moment I got there, to the moment I got to the hospital and taken to the police station to give my statement. I also told them about the men running past me before I found Rosalie. They also asked me if I touched her at any time, my DNA might show up when they test for finger prints and the other mens DNA. I told them I covered her up, and held her hand.

The memory of her holding tightly onto my hand, like she was scared to be alone. I did talk to her through the journey, but I think she was out of it, never moved, never stirred, never winced when someone touched her. It would haunt me for the rest of my life.

As I pushed the front door open I was met with my mother flinging her body at me, hugging me tightly. "Mom. I'm fine"

"You could of got yourself killed" This wasn't about me, I was fine, I just did the right think and saved a girls life.

"No, how can that be right mom? I saw a girl nearly dead in the road, I just rang the ambulance. Like most human beings would do"

"I know, you're such a hero" She was proud of me. Thank gosh, I was always trying to please my mom, she was a hard person to please at times. Although she did say she would be proud of me with whatever I do, but still this made me believe her.

"I did what anyone would do" I repeated myself, looking at my mom when she pulled back. "You should of see her face, it was..." Well it was hurtful for me to even think of this, I hoped she was alright, maybe I should go and see her? Would she even know who I was? That I was the guy who saved her?

I moved to my bedroom, my mom put my bed up and I just flopped onto the duvet, then got under it, wanting to be warm. I never bothered with closing the blinds, I wanted to watch the stars in the sky, seeing them glow. I had no idea if Rosalie was alright, if she was safe, if she lived. The doctors did tell me that she did have a lot of injuries , but I would of heard if she died right? That's why I was so convinced I saved her.

I did know she had blond hair, and I did know her eyes were a chocolate brown. I knew she was beautiful, even though I saw her in a mess. I looked down at the time, seeing it was just gone 1am. Maybe if I rang the hospital they would tell me if anything? Or because I was not family they wouldn't?

I just wanted to know though, what if she was asking for the man who found her? _'Don't be so bloody stupid Emmett!' _I cursed in my mind, I was just dreaming now, there was no way she would want that.

It took a few more minutes of thinking when I fell asleep.


	3. I want to act like nothing has happened

**Hey Hey (: **

**Sorry for the slow update, came down ill and just didn't feel up to writing. I've been working on this part for a few days, not very good, a filler i think. I will get down to the more Emmett and Rosalie stuff, but first they need to become close. Can't just throw them together and hope they fall in love ;) **

**So this part is just Rosalie, i will give Emmett's POV in the next one, thats if you like his side, just tell me who's you like better and i will do more. (: **

**Anyway i will stop talking, let you all read (: **

**Like always. I do not own Twilight or Rosalie or Emmett or Jasper or Royce. Etc. **

**

* * *

[ Rosalie ]**

"Rose?" I turned my head when he said my name. My mother told me to stop being silly and speak to him, only if she knew exactly what he did to me.

"Rosalie, he wanted to see you, wanted to know if you're fine. He was so worried when I called to tell him" My mom's sweet voice echoed in my mind. "Come on Jasper, lets leave them" That was when my head shot up, I looked at them leaving, closing the door to leave Royce in the same room with him. My head slowly turned, looking at the posters on the wall, away from him. I couldn't stand the way he stood, the way he looked like he cared.

"Rose, I am so sorry" His rich voice filling the room, the room I felt safe in before and now I felt like someone was feeding me to wolves. "It wasn't my idea" His body towered over mine, his hand landing on my bruised cheek.

"Get. Off. Me" I snapped, my eyes filling with tears, he still had a red neck where I slapped him, where I tried to get him off me. I bulled my fists up against the cover, I wasn't going to try and lash out, I knew how strong he really was. "Your idea or not...You did it. Now I want you to leave" My voice was shaky. "I want you to leave" I was shaking myself, I didn't know what he wanted from me, he nearly killed me. He was going to leave me to die, he said it himself.

As the weeks went on my mom thought I was improving, maybe I was just putting a brave face on? She kept encouraging me to go out, talk to my friends again, but I didn't feel up to it, but I did stay with her, I was laughing at times too. To keep her happy that was, but I am always looking over my shoulder, scared they are going to come back for more. People have told me to tell who did it, but I just couldn't, Royce came back more then once, and made it very clear that my family would pay for what I say to the police. I was sure Royce wouldn't ever do it again, and if I thought he would I would tell, at the moment I was trying to keep my family safe, anyone would do that same right? They said they'd kill my brother, my mom my dad, I can't lose them.

It was my first day back at school today. I was a little worried, scared, I missed so much but they seemed to understand. I just sat in the car, Jasper telling me that everything is alright and he understood if I didn't feel up to going today.

"Jasper, if I don't go now, then I will never go" I whispered, opening the door. I felt that there was millions of eyes staring at me, when I did look however there was the odd pair, but not as bad as I thought. I looked a mess too, hair up in a messy bun, no make up, tank top and baggy trousers, for someone who used to have their hair always in a neat fashion, always heels, skinny jeans or skirts or dresses. This was so much different. I walked into the school, wanting to get this day over and done with, I just hoped the pain I had in my body would go away.

I still had a few cuts and bruises on my face and arms, nothing as bad as it used to be.

"Rose. I am so sorry" Angela ran up to me, not seen her since before the attack. "So sorry I didn't visit, I just didn't want to see you all messed up" Great, love you too. I just hugged her back, she was here now, all I needed. "Do you know who helped you?" she asked, looking a little worried at me.

"No." I pulled open my locker, getting my books out, and then put my coat in there. "No, he left before I got the chance to see him" I whispered. I heard his voice, I heard him talking, telling me everything was going to be alright. The way he said my name I just knew there was good looks behind that voice. Not sure why.

"You know It's a he though?" She asked, how stupid can she get?

"I don't know a girl who as a very deep voice. Do you?" I asked, shutting the door to my locker and turned, there was a new lad here. Jeez, he was tall, had a hell of a lot of muscles. "Who's he?" I was gone for a few weeks and I already missed a lot.

"Oh. Emmett McCarty. New here, he is a year above us. In your brothers year" So that made him a junior. He did not look like a junior, more like a senior, maybe even get away with being in college. "He's good at football. Not sure if they are going to get him in the football team" She shrugged, I bit down on my lip.

When his head turned he saw me, a small smile on his lips, hang on did he know me? He walked over, grinning as he looked at Angela, hinting for her to leave. Of course she did when I said it was okay, was was the worst that could happen? We were at school. "You're looking much better then when I first saw you"

I was a little stunned at what he said. "When you were taken to hospital?" He said, knowing I was a little confused. I tensed, it was him? Why did it have to be him? "Rosalie?" And he even knew my name, he saw me at my worst. "How have you been?"

"I don't need to tell you" I whispered, getting my bag on my shoulder. "I need to go" I turned but his hand grabbed onto my arm, giving me flash backs to what happened, so I just ended up screaming, screaming for him to get off, he did finally.

"Get off!" I walked back, smashing into the lockers.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...scare you..." He said slowly. "I just..."

I stared at him, seeing Jasper running down the hall, his hand on my shoulder, I was used to him touching my arm, so I wasn't scared but it was him. "It's alright" He said, pulling me into a hug when tears fell from my eyes. "What is wrong with you man?" He snapped, looking at the huge Emmett.

"Don't...Jasper, please, I just freaked." I whispered, taking his hand and pulled him back. "I'm fine. Look. Fine" No I wasn't I was never fine these days. "I need to go" I repeated myself from before, going down the corridor and into my class.

I turned my head to the side, and then watched the gym lesson that was going on outside. Saw Alice dancing in the sunlight; Alice was my brother's girlfriend, she was a junior too, although she seemed to act a little younger then I was, but I might be just act older then I really am. Who knows.

I then saw the junior boys, they were playing football today, this shall be entertaining. Maths wasn't my type of lesson anyway, I didn't really understand it much.

It started to rain at lunch time, but it never stopped me from going inside, I sat there, not caring my hair was getting wet, my clothes were soaked, maybe it was an excuse to go home to change? I felt someone sit down on the bench next to me, when I turned to see who it was I was a little stunned. He was wearing a hoddie, trying to keep dry, good luck. "What do you want?" I said rudely to him.

"I just wanted to see how you were" Emmett confessed, looking at the parking lot, people coming in late or others going for lunch. "when I saw you that night...That image has never left my mind, I have been trying to find out how you've been"

I sat there, listening to what he was saying.

"Oh I'm fine, just got attacked, but its not all bad," I hissed. "I'm not fine" I said to him, looking at the parking lot, and then at Emmett. "Sorry."

"No. I'm sorry, I should leave you to..." But he was stopped by her, her hand was on his arm. "What is it?" He asked, seeing worry in her eyes.

"Nothing" I finally said after a long pause.

Emmett saw the pain in her eyes, the scared, worried look. "Who did this to you, because something tells me you were never this...quiet, this shy" He admitted, turning to face her beauty, with marks on her face she still looked like a goddess. An Angel.

"Doesn't matter" First honest answer I've given anyone about that. "He wont do it again, so why get him sent down?" I said, seeing his hand on mine that was on my lap. "Can you...not?" I moved his hand off mine and nodded.

"Sorry" He said, looking out at the rain again. "It does matter Rosalie. It matters a lot, this man could do this all over again to another girl, and you could of stopped it, but you choose not to." He explained. Was this trying to make me feel any better? "Rosalie, for the sake of other people, report him, they took all your clothing and that so its not like you haven't got evidence. You have, just need to give a name."

I shook my head though, I just stared that the parking lot, but when I saw his car I looked at him. "Stay with me?" I begged. I didn't know him, but I knew he would protect me if I was in danger. "Just...I don't want to talk to my boyfriend, things haven't been, good, well I don't think he's my boyfriend any more" I looked at him walking up, I knew he was here for me, I mean he goes to college, why would he be at school? Four year age gap never worried me, well it did now. I felt Emmett's large hand land on my shoulder. "Rose?" He asked, knowing there was more to this then I was letting on.

"I need to talk to you...Alone" Royce said, trying to act the bigger man, maybe to show off, but I wasn't going anywhere with him alone.

"Anything you got to say to me can be said in front of..." I paused. "...Emmett" I finally said.

After a lot of worrying that he was going to take me he left. I knew he would be back though. "Thank you" I said to Emmett who just sat there, he didn't do anything, but it made me feel safe that someone was there to stop him from taking me, I knew I would of given in.

I got up, pulling my coat around my front, so I wouldn't get that much colder then I already was.

"Rose, what we were talking about before..." He looked at me, I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"No" I lied. "No he wasn't the one" I lied.

"Are you sure? You do know you can tell me right?"

How can I tell him? He could be anyone. I nodded though, sitting back down, looking at him for a moment.

"If I do tell you who did it..." I paused, he looked hopeful for a moment. "I'd have to kill you" I got up, and walked away from him.

I was going to tell him. I was going to admit who did this, but I didn't want to admit it to myself at first, I didn't believe it myself, what makes other people think I wasn't lying?


End file.
